Return of the Pearl of Friendship
by deafcat
Summary: Troye has been awakened. Can Elysian Moon and the Chibi Cosmic Scouts, with the help of Aurora stop him and the son of Evilla.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. The Cosmic Scouts and Elysian Scouts with the exception  
of Rini are owned by Angel Raye.  
  
The Return of the Pearl of Friendship:   
by Deafcat  
  
Chapter 1: The Return of Troye  
In the Fairy realm there was a special place where evil fairies would be locked in crystals.  
One of them was Troye. He was locked in there for a very long time since having awaken Evilla  
again and the Chibi Scouts with the help of Aurora defeated them. He has thought about escaping  
but he couldn't get out.  
Suddenly he felt that he was able to move again as the crystal dissolved around him. He  
thought because he was in the good realm that he wouldn't be able to be freed. When he got out  
he noticed someone standing beside him. "Who are you." Troye asked.  
"I am called Devilla." the person said. "I am Evilla's son." he added.  
"I didn't know that Evilla had a son." Troye said in surprise.  
"I was just a little child when my mother died." Devilla explained. "I have spent many  
years trying to figure out a way to get revenge on the chibi scouts." he added. "I thought by  
getting into the good fairy realm, I could release you and help me get revenge for my mother."   
"What do you mean by many years." Troye asked. "How long have I been trapped here?"  
"You have been trapped here for at least 30 years." Devilla explained. "Thanks to new  
technology I was able to cross between realms.  
"So the holder of the Pearl of Friendship would be grown up by now." Troye said. "We'll  
have to figure out a way to get her back." he added.  
"I have read somewhere, that even if the Pearl of Friendship is taken out a little bit still  
remains inside of the holder, and if the holder has children, then the rest would be inherited by  
their oldest child." Devilla explained.  
"I understand. I think we had better get out of here before someone comes in." Troye said.  
"We can plan once we get back to our realm." he added.  
"I agree, you'll have to hold on to me while I teleport you out of here." Devilla explained  
then they disappeared from sight.  
  
Meanwhile Aurora was coming by to check to make sure that Troye was still locked up,  
she had this feeling and just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong. She saw Devilla and  
Troye disappear before her eyes. "No, this can't be happening." Aurora screamed mentally. "I  
need to get a hold of Annika again." she said to herself.  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams  
It was late at night. Brooke was trying to sleep, but she had a feeling that something was  
going to happen. Then she heard whispering. "Come to me" it said.   
Brooke thought about it for a second. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Come to me, and I'll explain it." the voice insisted.  
Brooke got out of bed and followed the voice. Before she could even realize it she was  
already outside, and it was really cold out. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked.  
"I thought you would remember me." the voice said as she appeared in front of Brooke.  
"You're not Annika" she exclaimed.  
"I am Annika's daughter." Brooke said feeling something familiar about her.  
So we are that far into the future Aurora thought to herself. "I'm sorry I got you mixed  
up with your mother, but maybe you can help me anyway." Aurora started. "I need to tell them  
that Troye has escaped and you guys will be in big trouble."  
"What do you mean by that?" Brooke asked. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Aurora, you don't know me but your mother does, she and the other scouts  
know about me as well." Aurora explained. "The fairy world and the earth is in danger because  
of Troye being free."  
"What can I do?" Brooke asked.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Aurora said. "Now I need to go. Don't tell anyone about  
this yet though." she then added.  
"Wait, I still have questions for you." Brooke said.  
"I must go, but I'll come back soon." Aurora said before she dissapeared. "Goodbye."  
Brooke watched her disappear and she fell out of her trance. She just sat there for a while  
not noticing how cold it was. Soon somebody came up behind her and put a blanket around her  
shoulders. She looked up and saw her mother looking at her. She then realized that it was cold  
and she went out only in her p.j's. "Mama," Brooke gasped.  
"What do you think you are doing out here right now?" Annika asked angrily. "Don't you  
know that it is late and you should be in bed." she added.  
"I don't know what I am doing out here right now." Brooke answered.  
"What made you come out here?" Annika asked.  
"I guess I was sleepwalking." Brooke said thinking that was the best answer.  
"Well we had better get you back to bed." Annika said. This seems so familiar to me,  
but how? she thought to herself. She lead Brooke back to their quarters. Soon she was tucking  
Brooke back to bed. "I don't want this to happen again, do you understand?" she asked.  
"Yes, mama." Brooke answered then Annika left the room and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting  
The next day all the scouts had a meeting while the children were at school. "I have this  
feeling that something familiar is going to happen, and that it had happened before since I found  
Brooke outside late last night." Annika explained. "She said that she was sleepwalking, but I feel  
that there is something else."   
"You did the same thing when you first met Aurora." Raye reminded her daughter. "Do  
you think that Brooke might be talking to her."  
"I don't know, but it could be possible, but why would Aurora try to contact her." Annika  
asked.   
"There might be something wrong with the fairy world, or a new enemy attacking earth,  
and she knows about it." Rini suggested.  
"We need to find out soon though." Annika said. "It's has gotten me concerned because  
Aurora has never contacted us since Troye was destroyed."  
"I guess we will find out soon though." Gloria said, and everyone agreed.  
"Maybe you should try to have a talk with Brooke tonight." Raye suggested to Annika.  
"Maybe you can find something out."  
"I'll try and see what I can come up with." Annika agreed.  
"Well I guess we had better be careful anyway." Rini said. "The children should also  
know about this enemy as well."  
"We don't know about any enemy, so how will we tell them." Ariel asked.  
"We'll have to tell them something." Daisy agreed.  
"Well soon the children will be home from school, so I guess maybe we should tell them  
in our own ways." Gloria said then they ended the meeting.  
  
Chapter 4: First Battle  
Brooke had a hard day. She kept thinking about the encounter she had the night before,  
and she didn't pay attention. She still had a lot of questions. Hannah noticed this. "Brooke,  
what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing." Brooke answered.  
"There something wrong, you had a hard day, and the must be a reason." Hannah said.  
"There is no reason." Brooke answered. "I just had something on my mind."  
"Do you think that it could something bigger than that." Chelsea said listening on their  
conversation.  
"No, I'm sure that it's nothing." Brooke answered.   
Suddenly there was a scream nearby. The children ran towards the screams. There was a  
fairy trying to take the energy from people walking. The children ran to an alleyway.  
"MOON ELYSIAN POWER MAKE UP"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP"  
The children ran out after transforming. "Hold it right there." Elysian Moon said. "How  
dare you attack innocent people, I am Sailor Elysian Moon and in the name of Elysian and the  
future moon, I will punish you."  
"Great the sailor scouts are here." the fairy said.  
"Who are you?" asked Elysian Moon.  
"My name is Troye." Troye said. "I thought you already know me."  
This is who Aurora was talking about last night Chibi Cosmic Mars thought to herself.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"The same thing I wanted last time." Troye answered. "To find the holder of the Pearl of  
Friendship"  
"What exactly is the Pearl of Friendship." Elysian Moon asked.  
"Don't worry about that" Troye said. "I'll bide my time." he said dissapeared.  
"Looks like we have another enemy here." Chelsea said after they detransformed. "We  
had better get home."  
  
Chapter 5:Disscussions  
So you guys were attacked on your way home from school." Rini asked the children once  
they got home.  
"Yes, he said his name was Troye." Chelsea said. "He said he was looking for the Pearl of  
Friendship."  
The Cosmic Scouts immediately looked at Annika. "Are you sure that was what he said?"  
asked Annika.  
"Yes, mama that is what he said." Brooke confirmed. "He thought we had already knew  
him.  
After looking at the Cosmic Scouts who nodded. "When I was younger, I was the holder  
of the Pearl of Friendship." Annika said. "A good fairy called Aurora helped us defeat Aurora  
using the pearl that was hidden in me. A few months we were attacked again by the same enemy  
and we defeated her again with the help of Aurora who trapped Troye in a crystal and sent him to  
her realm." she continued. "I don't know how he got freed. So he might be looking for me." she  
finished.  
"Do you still have the flute Aurora gave you?" asked Rini.  
"Yes, I still do." Annika answered.  
"Maybe we should wait a while to see what happens before we contact her." Brooke  
suddenly said.  
"Why do you think that Brooke?" Annika asked in surprise.  
"We don't know if this is the same enemy that you guys fought in the past, it would be  
better not to jump into anything." Brooke answered.  
"Do you know something that you are not telling us, Brooke." Annika asked her daughter  
suspiciously.  
"No I don't." Brooke said.  
"Well we will figure all this out later." Rini said. Then everyone left towards their  
quarters.  
  
Later Annika was trying to put Brooke to bed. She thought this was a good time to ask  
what she meant earlier that afternoon. "What were you talking about earlier Brooke?" asked  
Annika. "Why do you think we shouldn't contact Aurora now." she asked.  
"I don't know, something just told me that we contact her yet." Brooke answered.  
"I know you are hiding something from me, Brooke." Annika said. "Now what is it."  
"I am not hiding anything from you mama." Brooke answered.  
"I can tell just by looking at you, that you are hiding something from me." Annika  
insisted.  
"Someone told me to keep it a secret, so I can't break a promise." Brooke answered.  
"Who told you to keep a secret?" Annika asked.  
"I can't tell who it was." Brooke answered.  
"Will you tell us when the time is right?" Annika asked.  
"Yes" Brooke answered.  
"Good, now it is time for bed." Annika said. Then she left the room.  
"So, I was right" said a voice, as a mirror appeared on Brooke's dresser. "You are  
Annika's daughter.  
"Yes, but she and the rest of the Cosmic Scouts have been asking me questions since the  
attack this afternoon." Brooke said.  
"What attack?" Aurora asked.  
"It seems that Troye was attacking people when I was coming home from school."  
Brooke answered. "He disappeared before we could get any attacks on him."  
"So it looks like they are looking for either you or your mother." Aurora said.  
"I guess so, he said he was looking for the Pearl of Friendship." Brooke answered.  
"Mama said that she held it in the past."  
"I know she did, because I was the one who put it inside her." Aurora said. "A little bit  
remains inside the holder after it's taken out, and their oldest child inherit's what's left of it."  
"So probably they would be looking for me then." Brooke said.  
"That would be the best guess." Aurora said. "The next time he attacks, you can call me  
mentally, and I'll provide something to help you guys defeat him." she added. "Now I have to go  
though."  
"Okay, I'll remember what you said. Goodnight." Brooke said. After Aurora left, she  
drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"Troye, you had no luck at finding the Pearl of Friendship." Devilla said angrily. "What  
happened?"  
"I was attacked by the scouts." Troye answered. "It seems though it was their children  
you attacked me though." he added.  
"Don't worry tomorrow you will get another chance. I have found another target. This girl  
is young but is strong, and she always tries to be the first to defend her friends. I suggest you find  
her before the scouts get a chance to catch you." Devilla said while making a picture appear in  
front of Troye.  
"It will be done." Troye said before leaving the room.  
  
  
Chapter 6: The first target is who?  
The next day was a Saturday, so the children had the day off from school. They were all  
playing outside in the palace gardens. The children were all wondering though about the new  
enemy. Nobody had noticed but Troye was watching from a nearby tree. She pulled out  
something and touched the tree with it. The tree stayed the same but you could tell it had changed  
into a youma.  
Some of the children were playing hide-and seek. Troye watched this assumingly as  
Violet happened to run behind the tree and try to hide. "Perfect, there's the target." he said to  
himself. "You know what to do." he instructed the tree.  
Violet was smiling as she saw Rose go right by her while she was looking for her. She  
didn't notice the tree start moving as she was seeing where Rose was running. Before she could  
realize it the tree grabbed her. She screamed.  
The children heard the scream and ran to hide to transform. Troye landed in front of  
Violet who recognized him almost immediately. "Who are you?" she asked while struggling to  
get away from the tree.  
You shouldn't worry about that" Troye said while putting his hand on her chest. Violet  
started screaming in pain as he looked for the pearl. "You don't have what I am looking for. I  
guess I should kill you before Aurora has the chance to hide it in you."  
"No you don't" said a voice.  
"Great, the scouts are here." said Troye, "I'll just leave my youma to destroy you all."  
Then he dissapeared.  
The youma dropped Violet, and then sent a blast of energy at the scouts. The scouts  
dodged it.   
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE"  
"VENUS LOVELY SWEET KISS"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"SATURN SILENCE BLAST"  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
The attacks did little to hurt the youma who just laughed and sent another attack at the  
scouts who were unable to dodge it. The scouts got knocked down.  
When she got back up Chibi Cosmic Mars thought about what Aurora said the night  
before. Please Aurora, we need some help. she thought. After she thought that, Aurora  
appeared. The rest of the scouts looked at her in awe.  
"Who are you?" Elysian Moon asked in surprise.  
"Don't worry about that right now Elysian Moon. I have something that can help you  
defeat this youma. Just hold out your hands." Aurora answered.  
Elysian Moon looked sceptical. "Chelsea, you should do it." Chibi Cosmic Mars said.  
"She will help us."  
Even though she was still skeptical, Elysian Moon held out her hands. A sceptre appeared  
in her hands. She immediately pointed it towards the youma. "ELYSIAN SCEPTRE OF  
FRIENDSHIP" Elysian Moon said and the attack destroyed the youma. After it was destroyed the  
scouts turned towards the fairy. "Now will you tell us."  
"You'll learn more about me when the time is right. I'll always be here if you need help."  
Aurora said. "Now I must go though." she said before disappearing.   
The children powered down and ran towards Violet who was still kind of weary after  
what happened. "Are you okay?" Rose asked.  
"I guess so, where did that youma go." Violet asked.  
"We were able to destroy him." Chelsea explained. "Now it is gone."  
"Hopefully we won't have any problems with them again." Violet said. "I still feel shaken  
up a little bit though."  
"Maybe I should take you to your mother." Rose offered.  
"Please, I don't really know what happened though." Violet said. Suddenly Daisy came  
up.  
"Is everyone all right here?" Daisy asked. "I heard screams." she added.  
"I was screaming mom. I was being attacked." Violet explained. "But the others saved  
me." she added.  
Daisy looked down at her daughter with concern. "All you alright?" she asked.  
"I'm still a bit shaken up." Violet answered.  
"Here, why don't I take you to see either Aunt Amy or Ariel." Daisy said. "They can  
check you out." she added.  
Violet agreed then she left with her mother. Chelsea turned to the other children. "I  
wonder what that attack was about, especially when it was on one of us, and why did Aurora  
come back."  
"I don't know, but she seems to be on our side." Brooke said. "After all she did give you  
a sceptre to defeat the youma."  
"I know that, but it would help if we know who exactly she is and why she help us, and  
why did Troye attack Violet." Rose said..  
"I guess we'll find that out soon." said Marina. "It seems that you already know a lot  
about Aurora though Brooke. After all, you convinced Chelsea to take the sceptre."  
"No, I don't know anything about her." Brooke said. "I guess I just felt that Chelsea  
should listen to her.  
The rest of the Cosmic Scouts came to check on their children after being contacted by  
Daisy. "Are you guys all right?" asked Rini.  
"Yes, we're okay mom." Chelsea answered.  
"What happened?" asked Rini.  
"We were attacked by Troye again. Violet was the target though." Chelsea explained.  
"We had some help from Aurora who gave me a sceptre to defeat the youma."  
"She gave me one as well when she first met us in the past." Rini said. "I wonder how she  
knew you guys were in trouble."  
"She said she would be there whenever we needed her, and that it seemed like Brooke  
was the only one not surprised by her arrival." Marina said.  
"Are you sure you don't know about this? Brooke." Chelsea asked. "It was true that you  
were the only one that seemed to know that she was going to be there."  
Brooke thought about her promise. "No I don't know about Aurora." she immediately  
said.  
Annika looked concerned. Since she was then the holder of the Pearl, did that mean  
Brooke was the target, and that she was talking to Aurora. She made a private note to try to talk  
to her daughter later.  
  
Later that evening Brooke was in her room talking to Aurora through the mirror. "The  
attack was on one of my friends." she was saying. "After it was over she was pretty shook up."  
she added. "If it wasn't for you coming, I don't think we could have defeated the youma."  
"There is an easier way for you to contact me but you'll have to tell your mother about  
me, because she has the flute that she used in the past, so you can use it. That will make it  
easier." Aurora explained.  
" You told me to keep it a secret though." Brooke said.  
Just like her mother Aurora thought to herself. "It's okay, I trust your mother so you  
might as well tell her."  
"Tell me what?" Annika asked coming in.  
"I have been talking to Aurora lately, I did know about her coming today, and about the  
attack yesterday as well." Brooke explained. "She told me to keep it a secret but now she told me  
I can tell you."  
"You have been talking to her, how? Annika asked.  
"The first night I tried to contact you through what was left of the Pearl of Friendship that  
was inside you in the past. Somehow I got Brooke instead, so I decided she could help me, since  
you are grown up" Aurora explained.  
"I didn't think there was anything left from the Pearl of Friendship inside of me." Annika  
said in surprise.  
"There isn't now that you have children, the little that would be left, would be inherited  
by the holder's oldest child."Aurora explained.  
"So would Brooke's younger brother and sister have what left of it as well." asked  
Annika.  
"No, it is only inherited by the oldest child. So the other two wouldn't be affected."  
Aurora explained. "Annika do you still have the flute I gave you in the past?" she then asked.  
"Of course, I would never lose that." Annika said in surprise.  
"Brooke, you can use that to contact me in battle instead of trying to contact me  
mentally." Aurora explained.   
"I have a question though." Annika said. "You said that you sent Troye to your realm  
after Evilla was destroyed. So why is he free again."  
"I'll tell you that when the time is right, but I don't feel that the time is right, right now."  
Aurora answered.  
"It is just that me and the others are worried since Violet was attacked earlier, and now as  
parents we want our children to be safe." Annika said.  
"I understand, but it just that it isn't time yet." Aurora said.  
Stardust looked up from where she was feeding her kittens. "I'm sure she'll tell you when  
the time is right. After all, she said the same thing in the past." she added.  
"Your right Stardust." Annika sighed. "We'll wait for a little while more."  
"Okay, but I guess I had better go though, I can't remain between realms for long periods  
of time." Aurora said. "Goodbye" she said disappearing.  
"Wait here a minute." Annika said while leaving the room. She soon came back with  
something. "This is the flute that Aurora gave me in the past. Like she said, you can use this to  
contact her." She said handing the flute to Brooke. "The music should come to your head."  
"Thanks, mama." Brooke said while taking the flute from her mother.  
"No problem, but now it's time for bed." Annika said. Soon she was tucking Brooke to  
bed. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight mama." Brooke said then she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Devilla was yelling at Troye. "You didn't find the Pearl." he was saying.   
"The child you sent me to check didn't have it. Then I was attacked by the chibi scouts."  
Troy explained. "Then Aurora appeared and caught me surprise. She gave the leader a new  
weapon to destroy a youma."  
"So those chibi scouts must be the children of the chibi scouts that we fought in the past."  
Devilla said. "Aurora was must have been able to contact one of them for help."  
"I guess so, we probably then should focus on that group." Troye said. "We know they all  
live at the palace, so we could use that to our advantage." he continued. "The children looked  
like they were around the same age, so we couldn't attack them at school." he added.  
"What if we get attacked by the parents though." asked Devilla. "They must be a lot  
stronger than they were in the past."  
"You should be prepare to run into them." Devilla said.  
"I forgot which scout held the pearl in the past though." Troye said. "If I could remember  
than we could find their child."  
"Well you will have to have patience." Devilla said.  
"Which I have." Troye said. "Now I should prepare for my next attack." he added.  
"Yes you should." Devilla agreed. Then Troye left.  
  
Chapter 7:  
The Cosmic Scouts were discussing what happened the day before. "Violet is feeling  
better than she did after the attack." Daisy said. "Aunt Amy said she was just shaken up over  
what had happen."  
"If Aurora appeared, then she must be talking to one of the children." Rini said.  
"Actually I was talking to her last night." Annika said. Everyone looked at her in surprise.  
"She explained that she contacted Brooke through the little bit of Pearl left inside me from the  
past."  
"If you had a little bit left, how would Brooke be the one contacted?" Ariel asked.  
"She said that what little would be inherited by my oldest child." Annika answered. "She  
refused to tell me why Troye came back though."  
"I think we should keep a closer eye on the children, so none of the others would be  
attacked." Rini said and everyone agreed.  
"The last time almost everyone was attacked though, and now that their all around the  
same age than they would be a bigger target." Gloria said.  
"I don't know, but it would be a good idea if we kept a closer eye on the children." Rini  
said.  
"Well Aurora asked me last night if I still had the flute she gave me before." Annika said.  
"I told her that I still had it, so she asked me to give it to Brooke, so it would make it easier to  
contact her if they were in trouble."  
"I wonder though, Troye might be working with whoever freed him, so there may be a  
second person for the children to fight. After all he was working for Evilla the first time." Rini  
said.  
"I guess so, let's just hope he isn't working for someone stronger than Evilla." Faith said.  
"After all Evilla was really strong."  
"We'll have to wait and see." Annika said.  
The Cosmic Scouts continued the meeting.  
  
Meanwhile the children were playing together in the gardens. Some of them were playing  
ball, while others were doing different things. Taylor threw the ball to Kokei, but he missed it  
and it went towards the gates.. So Kokei ran over to get it. He didn't notice that Troye had caught  
it and touched something to it. He than dropped it on the ground.  
"I got it." Kokei yelled, picking up the ball. Suddenly he felt the ball changing. He  
screamed as the ball suddenly grabbed him. The other children heard the screams and ran to  
transform. Troye walked over to where Kokei. "Who are you?" Kokei asked.  
"Never mind that," Troye said. He started looking for the pearl, Kokei started screaming  
in pain. "Great you don't have what I am looking for." he added. "I should destroy you before  
Aurora has the chance to to hide it in.  
"Hey you," said a voice. "How dare you attack an innocent child. Especially since he's  
related to us. I am Sailor Elysian Moon and in the name of Elysian and the future moon. I'll  
punish you."  
"I'll leave my youma to destroy you all." Troye said before disappearing.  
The youma let go of Kokei and sent an attack at the scouts. They dodged it and sent their  
attacks back at him. It looked like the youma was getting the upper hand after a few attacks. Soon  
the children were knocked down.  
Meanwhile the Cosmic Scouts had ended the meeting and Faith had went outside to  
check on her twins. She noticed the scouts and Kokei on the ground and the youma towering over  
them.. "URANUS ETERNAL COSMIC POWER MAKE UP" she said transforming. "URANUS  
EARTH HURRICANE" The attack hit the youma and sent him sprawling. She ran to the  
children. "Are you guys alright?" se asked helping her daughter up.  
"They attacked Kokei" Chibi Cosmic Uranus explained.  
"I thought so. You guys defeat him, and I'll take care of Kokei." Cosmic Uranus ordered.  
Chibi Cosmic Mars pulled out her flute and the tune came to her head. She played the  
flute, and soon Aurora appeared.  
The sceptre appeared in Elysian Moon's hand. "ELYSIAN SCEPTRE OF FRIENDSHIP"  
the attack dusted the youma. The children cheered.   
Cosmic Uranus looked at Aurora. "I wish you could tell us more Aurora." she said. "After  
my son was attacked, it just makes me feel more protective of the children."  
"I understand, but the time isn't right, but I can tell you that it will be soon." Aurora said  
before disappearing.  
Everyone powered down and ran towards Kokei. He had just recovered from the attack.  
"Are you okay?" Faith asked kneeling down.  
"Yes," Kokei answered.  
"Why don't we go back to our quarters so you can rest a little bit." Faith said.  
"Okay" Kokei answered.  
"I want to stay here for a little while." Taylor said.  
"Okay, come home when you're ready." Faith told her daughter as she took Kokei back to  
their quarters.  
"I wonder what that attack was about?" Chelsea asked.  
"I don't know, I guess they attacked the wrong person though." Brooke said.  
"I'm just glad that Kokei is alright." Taylor pointed out.  
"I asked my mother about it last night," Rose said. "She said what is happening will help  
the time line, so we just have to wait and see."  
"Well as long as there won't be a lot of attacks, soon. I guess we should be happy." Violet  
said.  
"I think we had better get home now, before our parents start to worry." Chelsea said.  
Everyone agreed and ran back towards the palace. They didn't notice that Troye actually  
stayed and watched the battle from the trees. He noticed the one who had the sceptre. Then he  
dissapeared.  
  
Later in the fairy realm.. "You didn't get the pearl again." Devilla was saying.  
"No I didn't, but I have a good idea who has it, since I saw her call Aurora today." Troye  
said.  
"Why was the youma defeated though." Devilla asked. "I thought you had the scouts  
beaten," she added.  
"It was one of the older counterparts, I think it was the mother of the child I attacked, that  
turned the tables against the youma." Troye explained.  
"Oh, really. I have a plan for you to get the child that contacted Aurora, just listen."  
Devilla said and then they started planning.  
  
Chapter 8:  
The children were just finishing up their homework after school the next day, and they  
decided to go to the playroom, because it looked like it was going to rain. Soon everyone was  
there. Soon there was a distant sound of thunder.  
"I wonder who exactly Troye is, and if he is working for someone, then who is he."  
Chelsea said.  
"I don't know, Aurora wouldn't tell me who he is working for, but she seems to know."  
Brooke said.  
"Where did you get that flute that you used to contact Aurora yesterday?" asked Marina.  
"Well I was talking to Aurora after the battle, when Troye attacked Violet, and mom  
happened to walk in, and Aurora asked her if she had the flute she used in the past, and once  
Aurora left, she gave the flute to me." Brooke explained.  
"Well that will make it easier for you to contact her than have to do it mentally." Chelsea  
said.  
"You're right, then we wouldn't have to take forever to try and contact her if we get in  
trouble." Rose added.  
I think though, we should keep an eye out for Troye, before he attacks again." Taylor  
said. Any one of us could be next, and he could attack at anytime."  
"Maybe we should try to find where he is staying." Marina suggested.  
"I wonder though, if he is working for someone." Chelsea said. "Mom said that Troye had  
freed Evilla, then he was trapped in a crystal, so someone would have to release him."  
"I guess we'll find that out soon." said Brooke.  
"I just hope that no one will get hurt again from the attack like the way I was shaken up  
last time." Violet said.  
"Kokei just needed some rest after the attack but he turned out alright." Taylor said.  
"I wonder though. I know Troye disappeared after the youma dropped Kokei, but what if  
he just stayed and hid while we took care of him." Brooke said. "If that is so then he probably  
knows that I can contact Aurora." she added. "Then I would be in the most danger out of all of  
us."  
"I don't think we should think about that Brooke," Chelsea said. "I don't think Troye  
would do that."  
"I know, but you just get worried over this. Especially since the attack shave been  
focussed on us, it seems like he knows who we are." Brooke said.  
"I don't know but it seems like he'll attack sometime soon." Chelsea said and everyone  
agreed.  
"Maybe it'll end soon, and we can get a break from all this fighting." Taylor said. "Before  
anyone else get attacked."  
"You'll find out soon." said Maggie coming in. It won't be long before the person Troye  
is working for will reveal himself."  
"Mom!" Rose exclaimed while running to give her mother a hug. Maggie returned the  
hug then sat down with the children.  
"Aunt Maggie, do you know who he is working for?" Chelsea asked.  
"I do, but you guys should know by now, that I can't reveal anything." Maggie answered.  
"All I can say is the final battle will come soon."  
"We know mom," Rose answered. "But with the last two attacks, it just makes us  
worried. Especially since the attacks have been based on us at the palace."  
"Yes, and some of us have gotten hurt because of it." Violet added.  
"I know, but don't worry it will be all over soon." Maggie said. "Now I think your parents  
are home, so I think you guys had better go back to your quarters."  
The children agreed then they all left.  
  
  
Later that evening. Brooke was talking to Aurora through the mirror. "We were lucky  
there were no attacks today," Brooke was saying. "We got a chance to have a big meeting to  
discuss the situation."   
"What did you guys discuss?" Aurora asked.  
"Well at first the other guys asked me how I got the flute that I used to contact you  
yesterday, then the possibility of my concern that Troye actually never disappeared and really  
stayed within eye contact of the battle, and if he saw me using the flute." Brooke answered.  
"You shouldn't think things like that." Aurora said.  
"That's what the other guys told me, but sometimes I feel as if he did it." Brooke said. "If  
he did see me then I'm going to be in big trouble."  
"I guess that could be a possibility." Aurora muttered. "Did you guys discuss anything  
else?" she then asked.  
"Yes, we then started discussing the fact that Troye is working for someone, and if he will  
show his face sometime soon." Brooke said. "Marina also said something about trying to find his  
base."  
"That would be a good idea." Aurora said.  
"Then Aunt Maggie came in, and she told us that Troye's boss will be showing himself  
soon, and that the final battle will come very soon." Brooke finished explaining.  
"Then you guys should be prepared for the final battle." Aurora said. "If what you aunt  
said is true, then it will be soon."  
"Well, Aunt Maggie is always right on these sort of things, so it is true." Brooke  
responded.  
"I guess we'll have to wait and see, how soon it will be." Aurora said.  
"I hope the battle is almost over." Brooke said. "I don't like to have to fight so much."  
"You children aren't the only ones that want the fight over." Annika said coming in the  
room. "With all of you getting attacked, we don't want it to happen to anyone else."  
"Aunt Maggie said that Troye's boss should show his face soon. So hopefully there won't  
be many more attacks." Brooke explained.  
"I guess we should prepare for another attack soon." Annika said.  
"I know." Brooke agreed.  
"Get some rest, and we'll probably discuss this more tomorrow." Annika said.  
"Okay, mama." Brooke answered. Soon Annika had put her to bed and left the room. I  
hope it will end soon.  
  
  
Chapter 9: Attack at the school.  
The next day Brooke and Hannah were outside at recess playing. All the other children  
were in class. Suddenly they heard screams. They looked at each other and than ran towards the  
screams.  
Troye had decided to see if he could check on all the children and find the holder o the  
Pearl of Friendship. "They all don't have the pearl." he screamed to himself. Then he noticed  
Hannah and Brooke running towards the unconscious children.  
"You were right" Hannah said to Brooke. "It is Troye."  
"Yes, and the rest of the children are in class, it looks like we'll have to take him  
ourselves." Brooke said.  
"Don't you two even think of transforming." Troye snarled. "I know who you are." He  
said before jumping towards them.  
Troye moved so fast that Brooke and Hannah didn't have time to move out of the way  
before he pounced on them. Seeing his advantage he decided to check if one of them held the  
pearl.  
Brooke and Hannah were struggling under Troye's grasp. They started screaming as  
Troye looked for the pearl. Soon he found the remains in Brooke, and he let Hannah go. "Ah, so  
this is the child of the one who was giving us so much trouble in the past." Troye snarled as  
Brooke went unconscious.  
Hannah was struggling to get to her feet, when Troye knocked her back down with a blast  
of energy. "Don't even think of trying to come help her." Troye snarled while grabbing Brooke.  
Then he dissapeared.  
The remaining children had started to wake up. Hannah thought what had happened and  
knew she had to get a hold of the scouts. Suddenly one of the teachers came over. "Hannah,  
where is Brooke." she asked.  
"I don't know," Hannah answered. "She disappeared after the attack."  
The teacher was concerned. "We're going to have to contact your and Brooke's parents."  
she said. "You'll have to go to the nurse's office.  
  
Soon Hannah was sitting in the nurse's office waiting for her mother to pick her up.  
Suddenly Chelsea came in. "What happened." she asked concerned.  
"We had heard screams from the other kids, and we saw Troye looming over them and  
saying that none of the children had the pearl. He saw us and said that we shouldn't transform.  
Then he jumped on us and looked for the pearl. Since Brooke had it she went unconscious. Soon  
Troye teleportated away with her." Hannah explained.  
"So Brooke was right yesterday," Chelsea muttered. "Did he say where he was taking  
her?"  
"No, he said don't even think of trying to help her, before he disappeared." Hannah said  
sadly.  
"We'll discuss it after school." Chelsea said. "We'll find her."   
"I know we will." Hannah agreed. Then Madelyn came in. "Mom." she shrieked.  
"Hi honey." Madelyn said while giving her daughter a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yes but Troye took Brooke." Hannah answered.  
"We thought that." Madelyn said. "Aunt Annika is trying to get a hold of Aurora, to help  
us find us."  
"I couldn't stop him though." Hannah said sadly.  
"Hannah, there wasn't any thing you could do." Chelsea said. "You were attacked as  
well, you wouldn't have been able to stop him."  
"We'll discuss it at the palace." Madelyn said.  
"Yeah, and then you can discuss it with the rest of us after school." Chelsea said. "Now I  
have to get back to class." she added then she left.  
"I'm going to take her home for the rest of the day." Madelyn told the nurse.  
"Okay, I'll inform her teacher." The nurse said. Then Madelyn and Hannah headed for the  
palace.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Brooke woke up in a dimly lit room. She was wondering where she was and what had  
happened to the children at school.  
"Ah, I see you're finally awake." said a voice.  
"Who are you, and why did you kidnap me?" Brooke asked while looking for her  
transformation stick.  
I am called Devilla" Devilla answered. "and I believe you are looking for this." she added  
while showing Brooke's transformation stick in her hand.  
"So why did you kidnap me?" Brooke asked again.  
"You'll find out soon enough." Devilla sneered. "Troye!" he called.  
"Yes," Troye said appearing.  
"Take her to a holding cell." Devilla ordered.   
Troye grabbed Brooke by the arm and then he started dragging her away. Brooke was  
scared and tried everything she could to get away but Troye was strong. Soon they arrived in the  
holding area and he threw her in an open cell and locked her up. "Please someone save me."  
Brooke thought to herself.  
  
Chapter 10: Planning  
Meanwhile back at the palace Annika was trying to contact Aurora. "Aurora, we need  
your help," she was saying to the mirror. "Troye has taken Brooke, and we don't know where she  
is.  
Suddenly Aurora appeared in the mirror. "How did that happen." she asked.  
"I don't know. Madelyn has gone to pick up Hannah who was with Brooke, and she will  
explain it once they get back." Annika answered. "None of the other children could help them  
because they were in class." she added.  
"I better be at the meeting as well." Aurora said as she appeared outside the mirror. "I'll  
explain some things once I hear what happen."  
Soon the Cosmic Scouts was listening to Hannah's explanation of what had happened.  
Once she was finished Aurora appeared. The scouts were surprised, but they listened to her.  
"It seems that Evilla has a son who was just a small child when we fought his mother in  
the past. Somehow he was able to cross over to my realm and freed Troye from his crystal that I  
put him in a long time ago." Aurora explained. "Now Devilla, is trying to get revenge on us for  
destroying his mother. He is using Troye to help him."  
"So how does Brooke have the Pearl of Friendship inside of her." Rini asked.  
"She doesn't. She inherited the little bit that Annika had left over in her from the past."  
Aurora explained. "I didn't even know about it until Troye escaped."  
"So somehow, Devilla was able to free Troye and was able to find out who Brooke was."  
Annika said.   
"Yes, have you guys been able to locate her?" Aurora asked.  
"No we haven't" Ariel answered. "I'm going to ask Marina to check her computer as  
well, as her computer might be able to find her."  
"Hopefully we'll find her soon." Aurora said. "I'll go to my realm as well and try to find  
her." she said. "I'll be back either way. Before you guys go to save her." then she dissapeared.  
The Cosmic Scouts started discussing different ways of getting Brooke back. Hannah  
slipped out of the room to wait for the other children to discuss other ways of saving her.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the children were walking home from school. Chelsea had just  
finished explaining what Hannah had told her earlier. "Apparently they haven't been able to find  
Brooke yet." she finished.  
"So Brooke was right." Marina commented. "If Troye knew who they were before they  
transformed, then he probably knows who we are as well." she said as she pulled out her  
minicomputer. "Maybe I'll have better luck finding her."  
"I wonder if Troye knew when Brooke would be out of class, so he could calculate it  
perfectly because only her and Hannah would be available." Chelsea said.  
"I don't know, either way, he calculated the perfect time to attack them personally." Rose  
said.  
"I'm getting a reading on Brooke." Marina suddenly said. "It might be better if we go  
back to the palace first and find out some information, before we go and rescue her."  
"I agree with Marina," Chelsea said. "It's probably better we go back to the palace  
anyway.  
The rest of the children agreed and they continued towards the palace. When they got  
there, they met up with Hannah who was waiting outside for them. She told them what Aurora  
had said earlier as they walked towards where their parents were still in the meeting.  
"Wow, I guess this new one is really powerful." Chelsea exclaimed.  
"Yes and she said she would try to find Brooke in her dimension." Hannah said.  
"She doesn't have to. I got a reading on Brooke on my computer." Marina said.  
"Well that is what she said, and that she'll report back to us." Hannah said.  
"Hopefully she will be back soon, because we have to find Brooke soon." Chelsea said.   
Then they arrived at the meeting room. The Cosmic Scouts were still discussing  
something when the children walked in. "You guys are home." Rini commented.  
"Yeah," Chelsea said. "Have you guys been able to find anything."  
"No, we were wondering if Marina could check her computer and she might be able to  
locate her."  
"I was doing that while we were walking home from school." Marina answered. "I was  
getting a reading coming from a shack in the hills outside Crystal Tokyo."  
"So I guess we'll have to go out there and save her." Chelsea said.  
"Not without me." Aurora said appearing, "I don't think you guys would be able to do it  
alone, because both Troye and Devilla are strong."  
"We'll go as well to help them." Gloria said. The Cosmic Scouts agreed.  
"Good idea." Aurora said. "I guess you guys will leave in the morning right." she asked.  
"Yes, that's probably would be the best." Rini answered.  
"Okay, then I'll see you then." aurora said before disappearing.  
Everyone continued planning for a while before they ended the meeting.  
  
Chapter 11: Rescue  
The next day, Devilla had a feeling that the scouts were coming so he ordered Troye to  
bring Brooke to him. Soon he arrived dragging Brooke with him. "Thank you Troye." he said.  
"Now I have been informed that the scouts are coming." he said. "I think you should prepare  
her."  
Soon Brooke was tied up and put into a corner that wouldn't been seen from the door.   
She was also gagged so she couldn't scream. She hoped that the scouts would be here soon.  
  
Meanwhile the scouts were trying to figure out how to get inside the building. "It is  
protected by a barrier of some sort." Aurora said. "You'll have to use the Sailor Teleport to get  
inside."  
The scouts agreed and they teleportated into a hallway. Cosmic Mercury had her visor on  
trying to locate Brooke. "I found Brooke." she said then started walking down the long hallway.  
Soon she stopped near an open door. "They are all in there." she whimpered.  
"I guess we should go in there." Aurora said.  
"I think we should sneak in, so they wouldn't be expecting us." Elysian Moon suggested.  
"NO, they're probably expecting us now so it would be hard to sneak in." Cosmic Moon  
said.  
"Should we go now, because I know they'll getting impatient." Aurora said. "Before they  
decide to start hurting Brooke."  
"I agree." Annika said.  
Everyone agreed and headed towards the room. Meanwhile Troye and Devilla were  
planning their next attack. Brooke listened in. "Somehow the scouts were able to get past our  
force field and were able to get into the building" Troye was saying. "It looks like Aurora is with  
them."  
"Perfect, then we can destroy both the scouts and Aurora together." Brooke freaked out  
when she heard that. "Don't worry, you'll see it." he sneered.   
"I don't think so." said a voice.   
"Great." Troye said starcastilly. "Save your speeches Cosmic Moon, I have heard them  
enough in the past." he said as he cut Cosmic Moon off. Then he sent a blast of energy at them.   
The scouts jumped out of the way and Troye's attack missed them.  
As the scouts got up they noticed that Devilla was heading towards a corner in the room.  
Brooke was struggling to get away, but her efforts were useless. Suddenly a blast of energy came  
from Aurora and force Devilla to back away. "You stay away from her Devilla." she ordered.  
"What makes you think that you can order me to do anything Aurora." Devilla said. "Just  
because you destroyed my mother doesn't mean that you can destroy me." he said while sending  
energy back at Aurora and the scouts.  
The scouts dodged the blast and started attacking both Troye and Devilla. While the rest  
of the scouts kept them distracted Cosmic Mars made a break for her daughter.  
Brooke looked up as she sensed her mother sneaking towards her. She breathed a sigh of  
relief as Cosmic Mars came behind her. As she was going to start trying to get Brooke free. She  
was knocked down by energy. They then noticed that the other scouts were also knocked down.  
Aurora noticed this as well and sent an attack at Devilla, and he dodged it and sent an  
attack back. It went back and forth for several minutes. The scouts got back up and kept Troye  
distracted.   
Cosmic Mars got back up and untied her daughter. After Brooke was freed she was told  
to transform. "I can't, mommy." she said. "Devilla took my transformation stick while I was still   
out from the first attack."  
"So we are going to have to get your stick off of Devilla before you can transform."  
Cosmic Mars asked. Brooke nodded.  
Meanwhile the scouts were getting the upper hand on Troye when Cosmic Mars and  
Brooke ran over to join them. "We need to get my transformation stick away from Devilla."  
Brooke explained to the scouts.  
"What, he has your transformation stick?" Cosmic Moon asked in surprise.  
"Yes, he took it when we first got here." Brooke answered.  
"How are we going to get it away from him though." Elysian Moon asked.  
"First we have to find where he put it in the first place, before we can get it of him."  
Brooke said.  
Devilla was listening in on the conversation while keeping Aurora busy. "You'll never  
transform, because I won't give the stick back." he sneered.  
Aurora started to concentrate. When she found what she was looking for she sent a blast  
of energy to Devilla's chest. An invisible pocket was opened up and the stick fell out. "You were  
saying." she asked.  
"She still has to get it though." Devilla sneered as he picked it up.   
"SATURN SILENCE BLAST" Chibi Cosmic Saturn's attack hit Devilla' hand and sent it  
flying.  
The stick landed near Aurora who tried to reach for it along with Troye. All the other  
scouts could only watch. Fortunately Aurora reached it first and tossed it towards Brooke.  
Brooke caught it before it hit the floor. "MARS POWER MAKE UP!" she said  
transforming.  
"You guys should attack Troye, while I keep Devilla distracted." Aurora ordered.  
"ELYSIAN DREAMS OF LOVE"  
"MERCURY BUBBLES STORM"  
"MERCURY ICY FIRE"  
"MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE"  
"MARS FIREBALLS CHARGE"  
"VENUS HEART SHOCK  
"VENUS LOVELY SWEET KISS"  
"PLUTO TIME STREAM BLAST"  
"PLUTO TIME HURRICANE"  
"SATURN BLAST RINGS"  
"SATURN SILENCE BLAST"  
"URANUS EARTH HURRICANE"  
"URANUS WINDY BLAST"  
"NEPTUNE WATER CYCLONE"  
"NEPTUNE STREAM OF WATER"  
The volley of attacks were sent right at Troye who collapsed severally weakened. "Now  
Cosmic Moon." Aurora ordered.  
"ETERNAL ELYSIAN MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS" Troye screamed as  
Cosmic Moon's attack engulfed him and he was destroyed.  
After he was destroyed the scouts turned towards Devilla. "Just because you defeated him  
doesn't mean you can defeat me." he sneered.  
"We'll see about that." Aurora said as she started to power up. She sent a huge amount of  
energy at Devilla so quickly that he didn't have time to get out of the way.  
Devilla screamed as the energy hit him. He got very angry and sent a big blast of energy  
that knocked everyone down. "I'm not that easy to defeat." he said.  
Cosmic Moon sighed as she pulled out her silver crystal and aimed it at Devilla. "I guess  
we'll see about that" she said as the crystal started to glow. The glow started to engulf Devilla as  
he redirected with his own attack.  
The other scouts pooled their powers that joined with the silver crystal. Aurora also sent  
some of her powers to help.  
Devilla's attack bounced harmlessly of the scouts as the silver crystal engulfed him. He  
screamed as he was destroyed forever.  
The scouts cheered. "Thank you, I am glad that the whole thing is over now." Aurora told  
the scouts.  
"We thank you for all the help you have given us, we don't think we would be able to  
destroy them without your help." Cosmic Moon said. "But I think we had better go back to the  
palace now.  
Everyone agreed and they headed towards home.  
  
Chapter 12: Goodbye  
The next day Aurora came back to say goodbye. "Thank you for being my friend  
Brooke." she was saying. "I wouldn't have been able to get between worlds without you."  
"Thank you." Brooke said. "I am glad I was able to help you as well."  
"Well now that Troye and Devilla are defeated you guys probably won't have anymore  
problems." Aurora said.  
"Do you think we'll see you again." Brooke asked.  
"I'm sure you will, after all I did see your mother again, while she was younger." Aurora  
pointed out.  
"I'm glad, I probably can't wait to see you again." Brooke said while giving Aurora a   
hug.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be soon." Aurora said. "I'll miss you." she added before  
disappearing.  
"I'll miss you to." Brooke said. Then she went back to her quarters glad the world was  
safe again. 


End file.
